


(Be Still) My Foolish Hearts

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Grant Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: This is based on Hozier's Almost (Sweet Music). I had been toying with the idea of writing it for a long time and I hope I did justice to it
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Steve Rogers/yn
Kudos: 17





	(Be Still) My Foolish Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Hozier's Almost (Sweet Music). I had been toying with the idea of writing it for a long time and I hope I did justice to it

Steve walked into the living room after a long mission. He was exhausted and all he wanted right now was to lay by your side and cuddle you. He was removing his jacket when he heard the soft tune coming from your room. The last time he heard it, it was the year before his plane crashed.   
Steve still remembers the smile you used to get every time the song played. The way you spun around the room, dragging Peggy with you while all Steve did was stare at you until Bucky nudged him and teased him for being so whipped. But everything changed when he lost both you and Bucky.  
You were a part of Howling Commandos and went on the mission to capture Zola along with Steve. That was the day Steve lost his lover and his best friend.  
He didn’t think he would get you back until the day he finally found Bucky. He knew the chances were slim, not everyone would be able to survive after falling off a train but he was still hopeful. It came as a shock to him when Natasha recognized you. She told him how you were one of the people who trained her in the red room.   
When Steve finally found you, he could no longer see the Y/N he remembered. He saw you frozen in your spot when you saw him. He realized that like Bucky, your memories were lost too. With time, it became clear that you went through the same things Bucky did and it hurt him. That was the first time he broke down in Natasha’s arms. It hurt him seeing the two people he loved suffer so much and he became determined to protect the two of you.   
He pushed the thoughts away and walked towards your room. When he opened the door, he found you and Bucky swaying to the music. A giggle escaped your mouth when Bucky spun you around and Steve instantly got a smile on his face.   
It took him a long time to break through your shell. After everything you went through, you barely trusted anyone, including your own self. He tried his best to help you but it was hard for him too. It was hard seeing you so lost and these were the moments that brought some peace to his mind. He would thank every single God if that meant he would get you back. The y/n who argued with him all the time, the Y/n who melted in his arms every time they met after a mission. And seeing you so happy instantly made his heart happy.   
Amidst everything he was feeling, there was a part in his heart that felt jealous of Bucky. After you got your memories back, you became more closer to Bucky than you were to Steve. He knew it was because of your and Bucky’s shared experience. It was easier for both of you to talk to each other, knowing the other would understand the guilt. And not to ignore the fact how close you and Bucky were back in the day. He wished he was the one dancing with you instead of him.   
Steve scolded himself for thinking all that. His heart sometimes ruins these moments for him. He should be grateful that you and Bucky are there for each other, that you both were making progress. When the song ended, you jokingly bowed in front of Bucky making him chuckle.  
“I’m glad you both are having fun”, You turned around when you heard Steve’s sweet voice.  
The smile widened on your face when he engulfed you in a hug. You placed a gentle peck on his lips and he sighed.   
“I missed you”, you murmured against his lips.   
“You seemed to be having fun with Bucky here”, Steve pouted and you laughed.  
“Only because she was missing you”, Bucky patted his shoulder.  
“That easy to replace me?”, Steve smirked and you rolled your eyes.  
“Replace one annoying dumbass with another? No thanks”  
Steve chuckled and pulled you in for a kiss.   
“Okay, that’s my cue to leave”, Bucky left the room hurriedly.  
Steve didn’t pay much attention to Bucky leaving and deepened the kiss. He missed you and the hardest parts of these missions were staying away from you. And being in your arms brought a peace he hadn’t felt in years. He was still scared, but he was learning to live in the moment. He was still learning to be himself again, just as you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and leave a kudos. Your comments mean a lot


End file.
